


Rare Luck

by Nicxan



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: Demon True Forms, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You have a date with Lady Luck. You had no idea how you managed it.
Relationships: Lady Luck/Reader, Lady Luck/Self
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Rare Luck

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm gay enjoy

You hadn’t even dared to dream about this happening before now.   
  
Lady Luck took an interest in you. _You,_ of all people! The fact that she had asked you on the date still hadn’t set in even as you got dressed for it. Thank goodness you set aside some extra time to prepare for tonight. You wanted to look your best.   
  
Lady Luck had promised the most exquisite dinner and movie experience that you could ever ask for. You nearly screamed in terror when she mentioned the priciest steakhouse in the city, but managed to hold your tongue. Any concerns about the price were waved off by a beautifully manicured hand.   
  
That only scared you more.   
  
The fanciest outfit you had would be cheaper than the food, you were sure of it. You examined yourself in the mirror carefully, making sure that there were no creases or wrinkles anywhere to be seen. Your hair had been done to perfection, you were sure you had your wallet, your phone, just in case things went south ... you were as ready as you could get.   
  
“All right ... here goes nothing.” You knew your mind was going to wander on the way over with all the possibilities on how this could go wrong. You knew it was going to happen, and you tried to push down every single thought as they came up. It didn’t really work.   
  
As you made your way to the restaurant, you couldn’t help but fret over the night’s events ahead of you. What if she decided you were boring? What if this was actually an elaborate trap to kill you? You had told your friends what was happening, so they’d at least know what happened ... that didn’t comfort you very much.   
  
The worst-case scenario continued to grow and twist, almost making you miss the restaurant. You cursed yourself, internally screamed, and scrambled to make sure that you didn’t arrive late. If she _was_ going to eat you, you being late would be a perfect excuse to do that.   
  
You really didn’t have any more time to worry, though. Lady Luck stood near the front door, looking as elegant and gorgeous as ever. Her red hair shone beautifully under the low light, and her sparkling green dress ... simply stunning. It showed off her assets very well. Your cheeks burned hot as you gave her a once-over from afar.   
  
Well, she was waiting for you. This was your last chance to turn and bail if you really wanted to. Was this her twisted game of chance? Was this your fated choice? It certainly felt like one, but even knowing that, you found yourself stepping towards her, almost like you were in a trance. You had a nervous smile on your face, and you kept fidgeting with the strap of your purse.   
  
“Oh, my. Looking quite fancy, aren’t you, dear?” Lady Luck glanced at you, then looked you up and down with a predatory twinkle in her eye. “We must get you an outfit that suits you. This will do the job tonight, but you deserve much better.”   
  
“I ... uh ... th-thank you?” You weren’t really sure what to say to that. Was that an insult? Your outfit was bad? No, she said you looked fancy. So maybe you did good? Your mind swam in confusion even as she ushered you inside with an ear-to-ear smirk.   
  
“Miss Luck, reservation for two?” the hostess asked. She was dressed in a crisp, sharp outfit; her white button-down was hidden by a black vest, and she wore black slacks. “Your reservation was at seven, correct?”   
  
“Naturally.”   
  
“We’re glad to have you back -- and your guest, as well.” 

Lady Luck linked arms with you, making a show of it, and guided you towards your seat. 

You were going to faint; this steakhouse was the fanciest thing you had ever set foot in, and she was a _regular_ here!? You couldn’t even imagine coming to a place like this over and over. The black and brown hues mixed beautifully in an elegant modern design, stretching out beyond your wildest imagination. Was that a bar there? How did a bar fit in so perfectly?   
  
You looked at the tables just behind the hostess and marveled at how damned amazing they looked, and the delicate glassware that decorated each and every table. The chairs looked nice and plush, and the booths? You could sink in them and most likely never come out. It was simply marvelous. There were no other words to describe it.   
  
“And here is your table,” the hostess said. She set down two menus across from each other. “Your waiter will be here shortly. Enjoy!” The hostess rushed towards the front at lightning speed; it left your head spinning along with everything else.   
  
Lady Luck took her seat gracefully, smoothing down her dress once she sat. You hurriedly followed suit, down to smoothing down your outfit too. You wanted to make a good impression so badly.   
  
“Now, I would love to talk, but first, we have to decide on the wine we’re going to have.”   
  
“Oh, uh -- sure.” Wine wasn’t the best thing in the world, but there was no way in hell you were going to go against her. “What do they have here?”   
  
“Only the best, of course,” Lady Luck purred. “Hm, for someone as sweet as you seem to be, I’m wondering if we should get Sauternes to match.”   
  
You stammered pathetically in response, which made Lady Luck chuckle.   
  
“Perhaps for dessert, we can arrange that. It is a dessert wine, after all. But let’s see ...” Lady Luck grabbed the wine list and began to scan it with her vivid green eyes. They flickered left to right. You found yourself getting lost in them, nearly drowning in their beautiful shimmer.   
  
“I think I will order us a cabernet. The most expensive kind in the restaurant.” She glanced up at you, smiling devilishly -- but it twitched when she saw your panicked face. “Dear. I’ll be picking up the bill. You can relax. Let me treat you.”   
  
You sighed in obvious relief.   
  
“Thanks, I mean -- just, there’s no way I could afford this --”   
  
“Ah, ah, ah. I’m the one that asked you to join me tonight. Call me old-fashioned, but since I invited you, I’m the one paying.”   
  
You found yourself smiling, but doubt still nagged at your mind. Lady Luck could have anyone she wanted, but yet ... you were the one here.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Why me?” you asked sheepishly. You could barely be heard over the atmospheric music playing over the speakers. “Out of everyone else at the park ...”   
  
“What can I say?” Lady Luck asked as she shrugged like a snake. “You simply caught my eye. You were quite brave to enter our domain, for one. Second of all, I like your enthusiasm for the macabre. You do recall us discussing horror movies late into the evening, don’t you?”   
  
You nodded. How could you forget?   
  
“Do you think that happens with everyone I come across?”   
  
You mutely shook your head.   
  
“Then there you are. So instead of doubting yourself, be proud, my dear. You earned an evening with Luck herself. Most wouldn’t be questioning it.” She shot you a wink, leaving your face burning again, and then she turned to the waiter that had come up. She was the one that did the talking, the joking, the laughing -- the beautiful, stunning laughing -- and before you knew it, she had ordered the wine.   
  
“Now that that’s handled ...” Lady Luck turned her full attention to you, resting her head on her hand. “Tell me, are you excited for the movie tonight?”   
  
“Oh, yeah. I love the original, so hopefully the remake isn’t horrible,” you remarked. “Not much can beat the effects of The Thing, so we’ll see how it measures up.”   
  
“Yes, that scene with the dog in its kennel ... very, very wonderful, if I do say so myself. The poor things didn’t know what hit them.” Lady Luck’s sadistic chuckle sent a shiver down your spine.   
  
“Well, it helps that they got a lot of treats when they were done filming,” you added. “They were all such good dogs.”   
  
“Oh, that it would. And I’m sure they were.” You sensed amusement from Lady Luck, but couldn’t quite put your finger on why. Was she amused by the fact that you liked them so much? Weird, but since she wasn’t human, not too surprising.   
  
It wasn’t hard to remember that Lady Luck wasn’t like you. Sure, she looked like an amazingly beautiful human, but you had seen a flicker of her real self while she was trying to scare you at the park. She had been rather confused by your reaction -- not a flicker of fear, just excitement. It was then you started talking.   
  
It just felt nice to do it in a much quieter setting where you had her full attention. Nice, and surreal. You still couldn’t believe this was happening, even as you rambled.   
  
“I just don’t know how they managed to get him to act so unnatural -- like, for a dog, I mean -- thank you,” you said to the waiter as he set down the wine. It was then you realized that you had no idea what kind of cut of steak to get. You had been too wrapped up in talking.   
  
You grabbed the menu and began scanning it frantically. Shit, what were the best cuts? What were the ones that didn’t have too much fat on them? What was the best way to get it? Rare? Medium-rare? Definitely not well-done ...   
  
“Any recommendations?” you finally asked.   
  
“Well, I personally like the tenderloin,” said the waiter. “It comes with a side of asparagus.”   
  
“I’ll get that, then. Um ... medium-rare, please?” you replied. The waiter jotted it down on his notepad.   
  
“Good choice. And for you, miss?”   
  
“Fillet would be perfect. Cooked blue.”   
  
The waiter side-eyed Lady Luck for a moment, then simply just took her order without saying a word. “Excellent,” he said after. “They’ll be out soon.”   
  
Once he was gone, Lady Luck faced you again. The massive ring on her finger shone under the lights, glittering in a way that caught your attention again and again; it was almost as colorful as her eyes.   
  
“See something you like?” Lady Luck asked in a sultry tone. You hadn’t even realized you’d been staring. “You can be honest. I won’t bite.”   
  
“... Gonna take a guess and say that only applies if I don’t want it.”   
  
“Oh, you are an insightful one.” Lady Luck laughed again and sipped at her wine. She made a pleasant humming sound, indicating clear approval. “Another reason why I like you. Oh, and do try the wine. It’s lovely.”   
  
“Y-Yeah. Sure.” You glanced at the wine glass, and were petrified that you were going to break it just by touching it. Nevertheless, you managed to take it in your hand and take a sip from it. Lady Luck was right -- it really was good. You set it down, surprised.   
  
“Quality means everything,” she said with a nod of her head. “I never settle for anything less than the best. You can be assured of that.”   
  
“With everything?”   
  
“Oh, yes,” Lady Luck responded with a wave of her hand. “To truly entice, you need to exceed standards. Everyone has standards, but wise people have high standards. Of course, no one is infallible.” She said this with a twinkle in her eye.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“While everyone has standards, if pushed the right way, it can be so easy to make them crumble.” Lady Luck still had a wicked smile on her face as she looked at you. This time, it made you shiver. “Take it from me -- no human, or creature on this planet, is so strong as to never break their standards. Their moral compasses.”   
  
You stared at her, this time on purpose, completely unsure of what to say. While you liked learning about her, you ... didn’t quite want to learn about her like this. It almost sounded like this was about you. Or her thinking about you. Either way, it didn’t sound good.   
  
Lady Luck’s smile turned polite, and then she sipped at her wine again. “Of course, that has no bearing on tonight,” she said. “Simply just what my work lets me see.”   
  
“So I’m ... not one you’re trying to do that, then?”   
  
“I can see why you would think that, but no.” She extended her hand towards you, outstretched and inviting. You took it with only one beat of hesitation. Her skin felt so warm, so soft -- it almost made you melt on the spot. “I meant it when I said you intrigued me. Why would I destroy one I find so charming? That’s not fun.”   
  
Well, that was reassuring. She squeezed your hand, running her thumb along your knuckles, and then pulled back. You reluctantly followed suit.   
  
“Besides, it would be much more fun to destroy you in other ways.” Her smirk was suggestive, as was the sparkle in her eye. Instead of answering, you simply chugged at the wine. Your shocked expression made her laugh. “But we can save that talk for after the movie.”   
  
“Yes please. Thank you.” It wasn’t unwelcome, not at all, but it was a little much for the first ... hour? Was it still the first hour? You couldn’t pull your phone out to check -- that’d be rude. Either way, it was very early for that sort of thing. “So, uh ... what do you normally do? Outside of the horror stuff, I mean.”   
  
“Living my best life, most of the time,” Lady Luck said chipperly. “Spas, days viewing human history just to reminisce over past work ... eating at the best places in town ...”   
  
“Damn, I wish I could live that sort of life.”   
  
“You can with me.”   
  
Your heart skipped a beat.   
  
Then, the steaks arrived. You had to admit: they looked amazing. When your tenderloin was set in front of you, your mouth began to water. It simply looked sublime. You glanced over at Lady Luck’s dish and, much to your surprise, it looked to be a dark brown. Lady Luck, however, appeared perfectly happy.   
  
“Thank you,” she said pleasantly to the waiter.   
  
Then, it was like a switch flipped. Her refined, elegant demeanor was gone, replaced with that of a brutal predator. Her features changed into her more demonic form, and her demeanor was utterly inhuman. She tore into the steak with vigor, snarling, ripping, and chomping in a way that didn’t match a refined steakhouse.   
  
You couldn’t help but stare as the steak juices flew, nearly hitting you more than once. It splattered all over her dress, the tablecloth, the plate ... in a way, it was a sight to behold. In another way, it was utterly terrifying. You gaped as Lady Luck finished her steak in record time. You had no idea someone could eat a whole steak that fast, but ... here you were.   
  
“That was perfect.” Her voice was deeper, rumbly -- not something you had expected the first time you heard it. But you blinked and she was back to her old self, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. Her hair was an utter mess, as was her face as a whole. It was covered in the steak juice, as was her dress. Oh, God, her dress.   
  
“Um ...”   
  
“... Oh. Right. Yes.” Lady Luck cleared her throat, and her voice went back to normal. “I get rather ravenous when I have not fed,” she explained. Was she actually sheepish? You almost laughed, but thought better of it. Instead, you just smiled.   
  
“You’re fine,” you said, even though it was rather shocking. “It, uh, must have been good?”   
  
“Yes, it was.” Lady Luck began to smooth down her hair. “How is yours?”   
  
“Haven’t gotten a chance to eat it yet.” You kept staring at her dress, your face pale. “Look, I’m really trying not to be rude, it’s just -- we might have to get changed before we get to the movies.”   
  
“Why ever for?”   
  
“L-look at your dress.”   
  
Lady Luck looked down at herself, and began to laugh. “Now, if we saw something at the Universal Palace, we would not have to worry about such things. But I can understand your worries.”   
  
... Actually, that didn’t sound like a bad idea. Julian was a nice guy, surely he’d be okay with it; the mess just couldn’t be in the theatre. If it was on her, it wouldn’t matter as long as it didn’t get anywhere in the room.   
  
“Can we just watch the original Thing instead? I mean, over there?”   
  
“I’m sure he has a reel for it somewhere,” Lady Luck replied casually as she polished off her wine.   
  
You never ate a steak so fast in your life.


End file.
